The Shantae Kickstarter interviews, by the Hypno Baron
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: As a Kickstarter is progressing to make sure a fourth game in the Shantae series can be done, our friend the Hypno Baron questions some of the franchise's character about their feeling with this potential project...with a twist!


The Shantae interviews, featuring the Hypno Baron.

A man sits near a small fire, in a room filled with books of many sizes. The man, clothed in a big blue robe with a hood and with a skull mask, look in front of him. Set comfortably on a chair with plenty of pillows, he stand there ready to say something.

-''Welcome all, to the Shantae interviews, where we ask questions centered around the cast and elements featured in the Shantae series of game. I am your host, the Hypno Baron and I shall conduct these interviews.''

Setting himself a bit more comfortably on his chair, he drink a bit of water, which inexplicably go through his mask as if it wasn't there in the first place. Quenching his thirst, he continues his speech to the unseen public.

-''Since there is a big kickstarter to try and make sure there's a fourth game coming after the third one on 3DS, we'll conduct interviews with some of the key characters in the franchise to see just how they feel, what they think they'll do and what they hope will be included in the game. First off shall be the heroine himself, Shantae!''

A round of applause is heard as the popular half-genie appears, clad in her regular clothing. Smiling, she waves at the crowd as a chair seems to appear out of nowhere for her to sit on, with cushions included.

-''Greetings Shantae. I suspect you know how these kind of interviews work?''

-''Sure. You ask questions and I do my best to answer them in a satisfying fashion?''

-''Absolutely, but there's a specific thing done when I'm the host, one you'll see for yourself this very instant.''

Without any warning whatsoever, the Hypno Baron's eyes began swirling with red and yellow, moving in a fashion that was instantly captivating. The half-genie, caught by surprise by this sudden move by the interviewer, could do naught to prepare herself as her vision was rapidly dominated by the mesmerizing eyes of the Hypno Baron.

-''Yes. That's it Shantae. Look into my eyes and relax. Just let your mind go to sleep as you grow more and more tired with every passing second. Do not worry at all and simply do as I say. After all, you can trust me to promote the kickstarter, yes?''

Her will and defence totalling naught, Shantae knew that he had indeed invited her to talk about the new potential game, this knowledge spelling her doom as it quickly focused everything he said on the kickstarter. Smiling with her eyes mimicking his, she was as good as his now that the hypnosis put her under his power.

-''Good. Now, you'll answer my questions truthfully, putting your feelings and knowledge sincerely before me and the people watching this interview. You wouldn't want us to miss any savory bits, yes?''

Too enthralled to try to fight back, Shantae could do nothing else but act according to his will.

-''Yes, master.''

-''Good. I do so hate when a person I interview just doesn't want to inform others, always teasing and hinting and never revealing anything. Let's start!''

After a small round of applause, the crowd fell silent as the Hypno Baron picked up a few cue cards from the pocket of his robes, preparing his questions.

-''First, is your game set after the third one named Shantae and the Pirate's curse?''

-''That's what the game developer said to me, yes...''

-''That would mean Wayforward, yes?''

-''Indeed it does, master.''

-''I know it's early yet, with the game being not entirely funded yet, but what's the plot?''

-''From the very little they told me, I'll be fighting some kind of evil from the Genie Realm, yet they were very vague about this.''

Unsatisfied about this kind of answer, the Hypno Baron fortified his hold on her mind as her shot some more swirls of colors from his eyes toward hers.

-''Are you sure that you don't know nothing else about the story, my dear Shantae?''

Smiling at the sight of even more spirals, Shantae needed a few seconds to recover from the hypnotic euphoria before answering.

-''No master, Wayforward didn't tell me much else I'm afraid.''

-''Oh well, I tried. Will the Shantae formula be still there?''

-''Yes, with great platforming sections, a fun story with good dialogue. Fluid animation in HD, belly-dancing transformations and perhaps a few surprises here and there as well.''

-''Surprises, uh? Do tell me, please.''

-''I have no actual idea, master. I suspect Wayforward has many things in store for me in this next adventure if it gets funded.''

-''Okay then. Well...thanks for entertaining us with those answers Shantae.''

-''Does it mean the interview is over, master?''

-''Your part is, yet maybe we'll have some more questions later. You can stay in the background and entertain the crowd with one of your legendary belly-dance, I suppose.''

-''Very well, master.''

Going a few meters away from the spotlight, Shantae does as ordered as she begins to belly-dance, to the crowd's pleasure as they cheer her on.

-''Had I known she was this receptive to hypnosis, I'd have tried it in Risky's Revenge. Still, we have more people to interview as we now greet the three main supporting characters, or at least the more popular ones: Sky, Bolo and Rotty Tops!''

Two more chairs appears out of thin air as the sight of Sky, the tan-skinned and bird-lover friend of Shantae is accompanied by a young man with a mace and a well-preserved zombie girl with green skin. The three of them are greeted with cheers from the crowd as they sit on the chairs.

-''Well well, hello to you all, my friends.''

Waving to the crowd, the three of them look pleased, except Bolo who looks at something besides the Hypno Baron.

-''Say, is that a tape recorder right next to your chair, sir?''

The Hypno Baron, definitely embarrassed, press a button on the tape recorder as the cheers of the crowd stop suddenly. Trying to bring in the actual subject, he is stopped by Sky who looks past him with a rather surprised look.

-''Wait a minute. What is Shantae doing there? Is she belly dancing just for kicks? What are these colors in her eyes?''

About to continue barging the interviewer with questions, Rotty Tops herself seems unable to stop watching Shantae dance like this.

-''Well, I dunno why she's doing that, but I can't say I dislike it. How were you able to make her do that like that, Baron?''

A bit panicked that this interview was being reversed with questions toward him, the Hypno Baron flashed his eyes with swirls of colors without any warning, looking intensively at the three guests before him.

Bolo, Sky and Rotty Tops, unsure about what he was doing, could not even begin to prepare themselves as the hypnosis hit them by surprise, just like it did previously with Shantae. Dizzy, yet blissful about the experience, they seemed to need a direction, one that the Hypno Baron was more than happy to provide.

-''Let your worries and doubts wash away and learn to relax, my friends. Disregard what is happening around you and focus instead on my eyes and my voice. You feel good and relaxed by doing this and you love it...''

The trio could not bring themselves to fight back as the captivating presence of the Hypno Baron was too strong for their mind to process. Staying silent, their eyes began to reflect the swirls of colors as they began to smile.

-''Now, no more questions as I will be the one to ask them. Answer truthfully, as if you were confessing your secrets. You do not want to leave anything out of your answers, don't you?''

Bolo, Rotty and Sky each nodded in agreement, caught in the spell of the Hypno Baron.

-''Good, Here's a question for Sky: will you still provide exposition and help Shantae in her quest in this new game?''

-''All signs points to yes. It is after all my role in the two previous games, master.''

Not the least bit shocked by her vague answer, the Hypno Baron merely continued along as he now faced Bolo, the usually dim-witted, yet well-meaning friend of Shantae.

-''What about you Bolo? Will you continue giving exposition and mistaking directions once more?''

-''I suppose I will. However, that mistake was only made once, master.''

-We'll see if it becomes a thing in the next game. Rotty, will you continue being a nuisance to Shantae?''

Rotty, taking a bit of time before answering, returned her gaze toward the Hypno Baron as she was looking at the dancing Shantae. It seemed that the belly-dancing was putting her into another kind of trance, yet her real one took priority.

-''It is a part of my character, yes, but I'm sure the developers might try to redeem me in some way. I can't be sure master.''

A bit happier with that kind of answer, the Hypno Baron continued with another question to the three of them.

-''It seems that the 900 000$ stretch goal seems to be connected to you three, as the silhouettes seems to fit with how you are drawn by the Wayforward team. What's your reaction to that?''

Unsure who should answer this question even in their hypnotized state, the three looked at each other until Sky took the initiative.

-''Perhaps the developers wants to make us playable if they reach that amount of money, master.''

-''Well, I'm pretty much done with all three of you. Now go away as I prepare for my final guests: the great Risky Boots!''

Understanding that they had to go, the three of them rose from their chair, walking a bit clumsily as their hypnotized mind did not allow them to be perfectly capable with their body.

Walking past them with an amused look on her face was Risky Boots herself as the pirate lady looked at the trio of enthralled interviewed people. Walking with great confidence toward the chair in front of the Hypno Baron. Sitting herself comfortably, she crossed one of her legs before the other as she looked at the belly-dancing Shantae before looking at the Hypno Baron.

-''I see you live up to your name, Baron.''

-''Well, with a name like, I do have to do certain things people expect of me. I do enjoy it, though. Anyway, it's great to have you here. You've been one of the greatest constant in this series and perhaps one of the most enjoyable, if fans are to be believed.''

Laughing a bit, Risky smiled at the remark.

-''Well, I'm the villain, the antagonist to the pure-hearted Shantae. Good job on her friends and herself by the way, it's a rather entertaining sight to see her dance in front of nothing like that.''

-''You're too kind. Are you ready for the interview, my dear?''

-''Sure, but no hypnosis. I'm aware of your tricks and I'll make you pay if you try to put me under your spell, just so we're clear.''

A bit disappointed by this reaction and by her preparation, the Hypno Baron recomposed himself as he looked at one of his cue cards.

-''So, do you think you'll have a proper role in this fourth game if it gets funded?''

-''But of course. I'm the villain, remember? It's no wonder the first stretch goal of 500 000$ is to have a mode where you can play as me.''

Admiring her sass, the Hypno Baron couldn't miss the fact that Risky always glanced a bit at the dancing Shantae behind him.

-''From what we've heard, though, you probably won't be the main antagonist in the next game and in that kickstarter funded one. How do you feel about that?''

Unshaken by his statement, Risky kept smiling as she began to get even more comfortable in her chair.

-''Nothing to worry. I'm sure I'll still be memorable and that the fans will still love me no matter what. As long as I still am despicable and sexy, I'll be a mainstay here.''

Her amusing arrogance turning a bit annoying to the Hypno Baron, he began to want to finish this interview a bit sooner.

-''Well, I have information that Wayforward didn't want for you to know, but since I think you've been fantastic here in this interview, I'll be willing to tell you.''

Getting the interest of Risky, he could see that he had her entire attention as he continued.

-''I'll have to whisper it, though. I don't want trouble, see.''

Getting closer to him, she leaned her ear closely to hear this marvellous secret of his. Taking full advantage of this sudden gullibility, the Hypno Baron grabbed her head as he made her look into his now swirling eyes, taking her by surprise.

It was a dangerous move, yet it proved to be rather successful with each passing second as the expression on Risky's face changed from anger, to neutrality to joy as the hypnosis made its work on her mind.

Prepared to make her pay about the fact that she did not want to play along with the interview, the Hypno Baron knew just what to do.

-''YEs Risky, look into my eyes as you become someone else. You are turning into Shantae with each and every passing second, becoming just like her. You are becoming Shantae. You are Shantae now.''

Her mind processing this command, Risky began to mimic Shantae as she began to belly dance, or at least try to.

-''Look at me, I'm Shantae. I'm a good person and super sexy! I deserve a new game!''

A bit surprised by this opinion that Risky had, the Hypno Baron looked as the hero and the villain of the franchise began to dance side by side, unaware of their action because of their trance.

-''Well, this isn't exactly how I thought Risky saw Shantae. Well, this will conclude the interviews. What shall we retain of this? Simply, it's the fact that despite the fact that these characters are surprisingly very easily hypnotized, they have a future and they need your help to make sure that they get even more memorable. Please donate to the kickstarter and let us keep getting games featuring those colorful characters.

Looking one last time at the belly-dancing and hypnotized women behind him, the Hypno Baron sighed.

-''It's a pity this is only a written piece. If it had been a comic, I'm sure this kickstarter would have received a ton of money by simply seeing these two dancing together.''


End file.
